<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The City of Lost Wishes by ssenbonzakuraa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384024">The City of Lost Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssenbonzakuraa/pseuds/ssenbonzakuraa'>ssenbonzakuraa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chef Im jaebeom, Graphic Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssenbonzakuraa/pseuds/ssenbonzakuraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p><i>“I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out.”</i><br/>― Elizabeth Barrett Browning </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The City of Lost Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Ten years ago</i>
</p><p>Having had some respite from his double major courses, Jaebeom decides on spending some well earned time at the pub near his university campus. It’s where all the students frequent; the beer is value for money and the food is delicious enough for people sustaining on <i>ramyeon</i>. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom doesn't know why he'd thought this was a good idea in the first place. There's always someone who hits on him, doesn’t matter if it’s in the middle of the lecture hall, or the seminar, or the library. Going to a student bar on a Friday night, now that he reconsiders, what did he think was going to happen? Exchanging anecdotes about professors? Chatting about food additives and if indeed it was ethical to use them knowing well the harm they caused? At the time, he only knows that the omega who hit on him in the bar is following him outside, and so are her friends.</p><p> </p><p>The virulent burn of resentment, anger and bitterness is familiar – almost comforting, in a way. He hates himself for being naive enough to think he’d be able to spend time with some honest company, or alone at the very least, in a crowd of students and not be bothered by unnecessarily flirty omegas. The other part of him wants to kick himself for not taking his suppressants for the past two days and now he senses the first shivers of his oncoming rut.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," one of the annoying omegas says with a laugh. She’s a petite thing in a pink bodycon. "Look at how he’s glaring at us. So animalistic. Bet he’d throw me over his shoulder and drag me off to his cave in a heartbeat."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish!" Another one is giggling and slurring his words, clearly more than a little drunk.  </p><p> </p><p>Outside the bar, the air is forgiving. The chill of it hits and face and clears his head a little as he walks in the direction of his dorm. He knows from experience that he doesn’t get as light headed this early into his rut. He hasn't had much to drink at all, but several of the omegas in there were in heat. Jaebeom's never had any problems with self-control, but even so that kind of thing gets unpleasant after a while. The chemicals in his body warring against doing anything rash as opposed to sinking his canines into one of their necks. But he has been brought up better and he doesn’t want to lose his integrity, let alone his scholarship.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going, stud?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom whirls to hit the gaggle of chuckling omegas with the full force of his derision. "Fuck off. That's the last time I'm telling you nicely."</p><p> </p><p>There's no hint of wariness, no sign of backing off – only a chorus of appreciative cooing and then comes a burst of high-pitched laughter from a short blonde. She’s curvy and the salacious grin on her face tells him she’s called his bluff. </p><p> </p><p>"That was so hot," says the one who'd told Jaebeom to buy him a drink, a guy with artfully tousled hair and a too-intense stare under his horn rimmed glasses, that isn't so much undressing as is outright molesting. "Do that again."</p><p> </p><p>A gentle breeze cools Jaebeom's face, but doesn't help with the slight haziness he can't seem to shake. For that instant Jaebeom is scared, he remembers the guy getting too close to comfort while talking to him. Maybe...maybe Jaebeom hadn’t noticed him slipping something in his beer. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to think he was careless, thinks it's the air laden with omega pheromones – so much so he almost chokes on it for a moment. His heart trips into an unsteady staccato. Strengthened by his rut, the reflexive reaction rushes through him, tightening its grip with a painful force around his throat, in his gut. His cock.</p><p> </p><p>The first rush of shivers goes on far longer than he expects. By the time he manages to suck another breath into his lungs, he's reeling and almost fully hard. For Jaebeom to feel like this, it must be at least three of them in heat. There's six...no, seven omegas watching him with hunger written all over them. Not all of them, surely. </p><p> </p><p>Why would a group of omegas in heat follow him? He doesn't like this situation. He doesn't like it, and he doesn't like the way the omegas are staring, the way they're still following him, unconcerned, through the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>There's something very off about all of this.</p><p> </p><p>Suspicion rises in him so fast it raises goosebumps on his flesh. He understands what is happening. When Jaebeom rushes to cross the street, he nearly stumbles over his own feet, almost braining himself on the concrete. He takes a quick step to the side to recover and nearly stumbles again, staggering across the sidewalk like a drunk. </p><p> </p><p>He's dizzy. He's never clumsy, not even when he's drunk a hell of a lot more than one beer, and yet he's too dizzy. When he catches himself against the wall of the adjacent building, he slams the heel of his hand into stone with a painful force. Stupid, stupid, stupid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just a teaser, but i'd like to know what you thought of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>